The Notes
by KennyMcCormick1313
Summary: Various notes passed back and forth between various South Park couples. I'll take pairing and content requests or prompts
1. Bunny

**Hey**

_Ken. We're in class. Passing notes in inappropriate._

**So r dirty thots, but u dont see me complaining**

_What…? Oh ew, Kenny!_

**Lol u 3 me. Whats up?**

_I don't "3" you, Ken. _

**Every1 3s me. Don't worry. U'll come around**

_Says you. What is it you want? I don't want to get detention for passing notes, or else my parents will ground me. They might ground me for a whole year!_

**There will be no groundin if I have a say in it.**

… _I think you're avoiding my question._

**Wut? Oh. I was gonna ask u out, but now the whole romantic setting's been shot to shit**

_Passing notes isn't really romantic… wait, pardon?_

**Y'no. on a date. As boyfriend and… boyfriend. Whaddaya say?**

_Yes! But can it wait until after the test? I don't want to fail and get grounded._

**Of course it can Buttercup :) **


	2. Dip

**Did you get the answer to the last question?**

_Of course I did, Damien. Didn't you?_

… **If I did, would I be asking you?**

_Oh… well…. No… I assume not. _

**I was… distracted when the teacher was talking about that part on Monday.**

_Distracted by what, may I ask?_

**Thinking about how to deal with Angels.**

_Oh, bother. Are you and your father having another spot of trouble with them?_

**You could say I am.**

_Oh?_

**Yeah. You see, there's this one particularly persistent and distracting one. And I'm not sure what to do about him.**

_Him? Oh… I see. Perhaps instead of using all of that hellfire and brimstone you seem to be so fond of… you should try talking to this Angel. Maybe then your problems would stop._

**Hey yeah! That could work.**

…**Pip?**

_Yes?_

**Someone told me I should try talking to the Angel that's been bothering me. **

_I do believe I just told you that all of ten minutes ago._

**I know. And now I'm talking to my Angel.**

_Oh. Umm… well… I'm flattered, truly… would you perhaps spend lunch with me?_

**Hell yeah!**


	3. Creek

**Hi.**

_Jesus Christ, Craig! You scared me half to death when you ripped the paper! I thought it was maybe, I dunno, the fabric of space and time ripping apart! I expected to be drawn out into an airless world of torture and doom! My head would have exploded, but I would be kept alive because someone out there wants to kill me slowly! I'd be floating around for centuries just waiting for it to END._

**Sorry**

_No, no, no. It's fine. I'm just tense. My thermos is almost empty and we still have 20 mins of school left!_

**Oh**

_Yeah! It's insane! What if my thermos is empty, and I go to the caf looking to refill it, but the caf blows up as soon as I get there?_

**Won't happen**

_Or maybe the gnomes are waiting for me to leave so they can jump me and take my underpants RIGHT OFF OF ME. OR MAYBE THEY'LL KILL ME FOR MY UNDERPANTS!_

**Not gonna happen**

_Or what if this whole class is plotting against me? They'll all disappear when I leave, and I'll go insane trying to figure out why everyone left!_

**I wouldn't leave.**

_You wouldn't?_

**Nope.**

_Thanks, Craig. … You don't have any coffee, do you?_

**At my place, yeah.**

_Oh. But not here…?_

**Nope.**

_Oh…_

**Red Racer marathon after school**

_Really? Isn't that your favourite show?_

**Yup. Watch it with me?**

_You mean you want me there? What if I end up spazzing? You might get mad at me for interrupting your favourite show and try to kill me!_

**Yes I want you there. No I won't kill you.**

_Why not?_

**Why would I kill my favourite person while watching my favourite show? I'd miss the show and the person.**

_I'm your favourite person…?_

**Yup.**

_Well, as long as there's coffee and you super promise not to kill me, I guess I wouldn't mind watching Red Racer with you._

**Cool.**


	4. Stendy

**Hey ;)**

_Hello Stan. You know we're allowed to talk, right?_

**Yeah, but I figured note passing would be fun and cute. Like in the movies. The main characters always fall in love through notes**

_Notes on pieces of paper that required trees to be cut down in order for it to exist. You're supporting unnecessary foresting, Stan. And i can't say I approve._

…**Don't you use paper, too?**

_It's 100% recycled and I only use what I need to. And I make sure every spot is covered with important notes so as to save even more paper. You're just being wasteful._

**Sorry, Wendy… **

_It's okay, Stan. I know that you have good intentions. :) And it's very sweet_

**Awesome :D does this mean you'll come with me to the movies tonight?**

_Not the most romantic or poetic of invitations. What movie are you going to see?_

**Sherlock.**

_Ohmygod, Stan! Like you even had to ask! Of course! You know how much I love that movie! I've already seen it twice, but there's absolutely nothing wrong with seeing it again._

**What about the trees that had to be cut down to make the tickets?**

_It's for a good cause, Stanley. The trees will understand._


	5. Cryle

Craig

Craig

Seriously dude write something instead of wadding the paper up and throwing it back

**Hey Kyle**

Okay I guess that's enough. Are you busy tonight?

**Why**

I need a study partner

**?**

I'm falling behind

**Didn't you just get a 98**

… Okay maybe I'm not falling behind

**So**

I just wanna hang out, okay?

**Alright. Right after school?**

Sounds like a plan!


	6. Kendy

**hey ;) wendy **

_Kenny, what in the name of all that is good are you doing?_

**makin a move on u?**

_Well aren't you just so lovely and blunt?_

**hey babe im not 1 2 lie to a pretty lady**

_Wow, Kenny. I didn't think you liked me._

**brains, looks, baby ur the whole package**

_Normally I don't let people call me "babe" or "baby"_

**guess im special**

_Guess so._

**special enough 2 go 2 the moves w/?**

_Are you asking me out?_

**ya. wanna go?**

_Fine, but I'm buying my own ticket._

**aint u just so independent **

_Oh hush and finish your project._


	7. Kyndy

**Cartman's being a massive fatass again**

_What do you mean, Kyle? And honestly, passing notes in class is childish._

**Yeah I know but I'm done the work. And he's eating cheesy poofs out of his desk.**

_I'm done the work too. And is that what I smell? Ugh, it smells like processed, industrial cheese waste._

**Yeah, you don't have to deal with him breathing it at you. **

_Why are you even his friend?_

**I don't think any of us are actually his friends. I think we keep him around for comical relief.**

_Sounds reasonable._

**Anyways, I was wondering if maybe I could eat lunch with you so I don't have to smell his industrial cheese waste breath?**

_Of course, Kyle. Do you mind girl talk? Bebe's been going no stop about her boyfriend for weeks._

**I don't mind it that much but I meant could we maybe eat lunch alone?**

_As in a lunch date?_

**You could call it a "meeting of the minds".**

_You know I can't turn down a chance to be intellectual._

**Awesome, see you at lunch?**

_Absolutely._


End file.
